


but who carries satan

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: the moon is the same wherever you go [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is a good bro, Chloe is basically an angel, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, He is home and life is good, Linda is the best therapist, Lucifer Is Back, Post Season 4, Trixie is a great kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: It’s been a long time since anyone has carried Lucifer.





	but who carries satan

The first feeling Lucifer is aware of is the breeze. The air is still in Hell, so why is there wind on his face? 

 

The second feeling he’s aware of is the rhythmic up and down, up and down, up and down. Like flying. But again, he’s in Hell. He can’t leave. So why is he flying? Maybe he’s dreaming, he thinks. That would make sense. He’s dreaming. 

 

The third feeling he’s aware of is that he feels warm and loved. Someone’s holding him close to their chest like he means something to them. He feels safe, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Lucifer opens his eyes. There’s Amenadiel, holding him, flying him somewhere. Earth, Lucifer hopes. No, he knows. They’re going home. His memory is coming back to him. Amenadiel came to get him. Amenadiel is taking him home. 

 

“How much longer, brother?” he says softly. 

 

Amenadiel shrugs. “Not too much longer, I hope,” he says. 

 

“How…” Lucifer trails off, wincing as his chest tightens. He sucks in a breath and it eases a little but he’s still hurting. Everything is hurting. “Michael,” he says. “How did you get Michael to… To take my place?”

 

“I had to talk him into it,” Amenadiel says. “I used your tactic, Lucy. What he desires more than anything is a war to fight. And he is right, there are very few of those in the Silver City. But an ongoing war against rebellious demons?” Amenadiel smiles faintly. “It was perfect for him.”

 

“Ah,” Lucifer says. “You has a good idea. I’m proud.”

 

They fly in companionable silence. Lucifer is about to slip back into blissful unconsciousness when Amenadiel speaks again. 

 

“You are hurt, brother,” he says. “Which of your demons did this? Dromos? Squee?”

 

“None of the above,” Lucifer murmurs. “I scarcely left my throne. It was Hell. The longer I stayed, the worse it became.” 

 

Lucifer coughs as if on cue, blood splattering on his palm.

 

“Hush now, Lucy,” Amenadiel says. “Rest. We’ll be home soon.” 

 

“Thank you,” Lucifer says, his voice barely audible, and he drifts off again. 

 

—- 

 

As gentle as he is upon the landing, Lucifer wakes as soon as they touch down. His eyes flutter open, his face pale and blood oozing from his countless scrapes. There’s even a few droplets on the corner of his mouth, tiny red rivers down his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay, Lucy,” Amenadiel says. “We’re home.”

 

Lucifer blinks again, slowly, and his surroundings start to come into focus. His brother is still carrying him, but carrying him up a sidewalk towards a house. When Amenadiel speaks again, it sounds like he’s talking underwater. It barely makes it to Lucifer. 

 

“Linda?” he says. “Linda, Mazikeen.”

 

The door is flung open and Lucifer winces a little at the sound. “Oh my god,” Linda says, and Lucifer is too weak to say,  _ God doesn’t have anything to do with this,  _ but he thinks it. “Lucifer, what happened?”

 

Amenadiel says something to her but Lucifer can’t make it out. What he does make out is the back door to the house slamming open. Mazikeen bursts in, a little boy hugging her while he sits on her hip. Her face falls when she sees what Amenadiel is carrying. “Maze, the bedroom door,” he says. Wordlessly, Maze obeys. Amenadiel is moving again and then he sets Lucifer down on something so soft it feels like he’s floating on air. All he’s felt is cold stone for years. He lets out a soft breath but forces his eyes open. Funnily, he doesn’t remember closing them.

 

“Hello, loves,” he says, because there is Maze and Linda and little Charlie and his brother, too. “Long time, no see.” 

 

Linda’s crying, tears rolling down her cheeks while she touches Lucifer’s. Lucifer is so starved for touch that it feels amazing. He thinks, maybe, that Maze is crying, too. 

 

“I’ll call Decker,” Maze says, and Lucifer is so tired that he falls asleep again. Why shouldn’t he rest? He’s safe. 

 

—- 

 

Lucifer thinks that maybe he dreamt seeing Linda and Maze, dreamt being carefully laid to bed, because is he is clearly in the Silver City when he wakes. There is no way he can’t be because there is an angel by his bedside, one he isn’t related to. She has blonde hair and a soft face and kind eyes sparkling with tears and there’s light coming from her, coming from everywhere. Lucifer feels an overwhelming sense of love for her.

 

_ Chloe,  _ he thinks, or maybe he says it. He can’t tell. He just knows he’s happy, blissfully happy, as Chloe squeezes his hand, mouthing something that looks like  _ I love you _ as he falls asleep again. 

 

—- 

 

The next time that Lucifer wakes, he is much more lucid. It takes him a few moments to gauge his surroundings. He’s wrapped up in soft cotton bandages whenever he’d been bleeding. He’s wearing what he assumes are his brother’s clothes because they are too big on him, tucked loosely underneath a thick comforter. Chloe is beside his bed again and he smiles at her. “Detective,” he says, his voice hoarse.

 

She laughs, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She is crying, too. “Lucifer,” she says, shaking her head. “I missed you. I missed you so much.” 

 

“I know,” Lucifer says. “I tend to have that effect on people.” 

 

Chloe laughs softly, taking Lucifer’s hand and looking like she isn’t going to let go. Lucifer doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want to let go, either. “I missed you,” he says softly. “I was… It was years, Chloe.” His voice breaks. “Alone.”

 

“I know,” Chloe says. She brings his hand to her heart, pressing it against her chest. “But you’re not alone anymore. You’re home. And I’m never letting you go back.”

 

Lucifer smiles faintly. “It’s very nice to be back,” he says. “I quite missed Earth.” 

 

“Earth quite missed you,” Chloe says with a faint smile. 

 

“Your spawn,” Lucifer says. “Beatrice. Where is she?” 

 

“She’s at home,” Chloe says. “I didn’t want to scare her. Amenadiel said you weren’t in good shape.” 

 

“I wasn’t,” Lucifer admits. “She saved me. I would like to thank her.”

 

“Saved you?” Chloe asks, frowning. 

 

“Oh, yes,” Lucifer says. “She believed in me when no one else did. I’m not sure I would’ve survived I’m that place much longer without her prayer.” 

 

Chloe smiles softly. “She’s a remarkable little girl,” she says. 

 

“Very remarkable,” Lucifer says.

 

“What, um… What happened?” Chloe asks, lowering his hand to the bed but holding it between hers. “You’re hurt.”

 

“Ah,” Lucifer says. “Hell is… It’s odd. When I first got there, after my father banished me, the same thing happened. It was a few hundred years before I got used to it. It was part of the reason my Devil face looked the way it did.”

 

“That’s…” Chloe trails off. “Terrible.” 

 

“I know,” Lucifer says. “But it’s odd. My Devil face is gone.”

 

“Gone?” Chloe asks, frowning. 

 

“Oh, yes,” Lucifer says. “Gone. My wings are back and my old face is gone.”

 

“I think I have an idea about that.”

 

Lucifer looks up to see Linda lingering in the doorway. “I’ve been thinking,” she says. “The only people who go to Hell are people who feel guilty. Who feel like they belong.” 

 

“Well, yes,” Lucifer says. “But what does that have to do with me?” 

 

“Because you didn’t belong,” Linda says. “You only went to protect Chloe. To protect Charlie.” 

 

“Well…” Lucifer trails off. “I did, yes.” 

 

“So,” Linda continues, “since you didn’t belong, Hell reacted to you. You weren’t guilty and it hurt you.” 

 

Lucifer goes quiet for a few moments, thinking. “Huh,” he says. “If that’s the case, then-“

 

“Then why did it stop hurting you the first time?” Linda says. 

 

“Well, yes, Doctor,” Lucifer says. “You took the words out of my mouth.” 

 

“Because you believed it,” Linda says. “After enough years, you started to believe that your father was right. You deserved Hell. And your Devil face was a manifestation of your perceived guilt.”

 

Lucifer doesn’t speak for awhile. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he says. 

 

“But you’re not damned,” Chloe points out, smiling. 

 

Linda laughs at that. Amenadiel appears behind her, holding Charlie against his chest. “Hello, Lucy,” he says. “Feeling better?” 

 

“Much,” Lucifer says. “I’ve had an epiphany.” 

 

“An epiphany?” Amenadiel asks. He enters the room, sitting in the chair next to the bed and shifting the sleeping child in his arms. 

 

“Why, yes,” Lucifer says. “About Hell.” 

 

Linda shrugs slightly. “We’re talking about his guilt,” she says. “Why Hell affected him this time.”

 

Amenadiel nods. Lucifer frowns at him from where he is in bed. “Wait,” he says. “Brother. You went to Hell in my place when I first came to Los Angeles. But you don’t have a Devil face. It didn’t hurt you.” 

 

“It didn’t,” Amenadiel says slowly. “Perhaps because I did feel guilt for what I had done to you.” He shrugs. “Perhaps.”

 

“Oh, ho,” Lucifer says. “Is that an apology, brother dearest?” 

 

“It is,” Amenadiel says. 

 

“In that case, I accept,” Lucifer says with a smile. “Father hurt you, too. It isn’t entirely your fault.”

 

“Growth,” Linda says, smiling. “Forgiveness is a big step.”

 

“I’m proud of you,” Chloe says softly, leaning over and kissing Lucifer on the forehead.

 

“You can keep the journal,” Lucifer tells Linda, “but I think I’d like to keep seeing you in a professional capacity.”

 

“Of course,” Linda says, smiling. 

 

The front door bangs open and Maze’s voice echoed throughout the house. “Guess who I found!” she shouts.

 

“In the bedroom, Maze,” Linda calls, a little softer. “With Lucifer. Who is still recovering.” 

 

Maze appears next in the doorway, Trixie Decker holding her hand. “Lucifer!” the little girl cries excitedly. She lets go of Maze’s hand and starts towards the bed. Chloe’s hand on her daughter’s shoulder stops her. 

 

“Lucifer’s still getting better, Monkey,” Chloe says. “You’ve got to be gentle with him, okay?” 

 

Beatrice nods sincerely before looking up at Lucifer. “Can I sit next to you?” She asks seriously. “I missed you a lot.”

 

“You may,” Lucifer says with a smile. Beatrice climbs up on the bed, curling up next to him and watching him with wide eyes. “I missed you, too, child.” 

 

Beatrice giggles, snuggling next to him. “Thank you,” Lucifer says, brushing a piece of hair from her forehead. “Thank you for believing in me.” 

 

“I always believed in you, Lucifer,” Beatrice says sincerely. 

 

Lucifer smiles, glancing up at Chloe. “It’s good to be home,” he says. 

 

But it isn’t even Earth that’s his home, Lucifer realizes. It’s the people who know who he is and stay by him anyway.


End file.
